Finding the Captain In Bed
by HaloSilvercross
Summary: The moment Steve Rogers walked in with Charles, Erik knew he was trouble and immediately hates him. Then he finds him in bed with his Charles, all wrapped up in his arms.It's not what it looks like! Seriously. Warnings:1-the title's misleading.2-the summary is misleading. 3-the story is misleading.


Finding the Captain in Bed

Warnings:1-the title's misleading.

2-the summary is misleading.

3-the story is misleading.

4-I'm fucking sleep-deprived and did this.

5-you WILL laugh lightly at the end of this or at least shake your head or be like 'wtf'. You WILL, you hear me! You WILL! Or I'll unleash Charles terrifying puppy eyes on you. Be afraid. Very afraid.

Summary:

~The moment Steve Rogers walked in with Charles, Erik knew he was trouble and immediately hates him. Then he finds him in bed with _his_ Charles, all wrapped up in his 's not what it looks like! Seriously.~

Vater:father

Vati: dad/papa

böse Kreatur-evil creature

Erik Lehnsherr was a very reasonable man-he was proud to say so, though he never understood why people snickered and hid secret smiles when he did- especially when it came to things involving his lover, Charles Xavier. He was his little bundle of joy. Erik was drawn to him by the innocence he exuded like pheromones, honesty that seemed second nature for him and the love that he never bottomed out on.

Everything that Charles was, Erik was not and that was what drew him like a magnet to the blue eyed wonder. Or maybe he was like a scruffy little abandoned animal, that once fed thinks he deserves the right to make demands of love. When Charles had begged, bribed, threatened and as a final measure used the force of his goddamned puppy-dog eyes, Erik could not possibly say no to move in with his lover. No one resists those eyes and lived to tell the tale. No one.

Honestly, saying no would have made those eyes fill with so much sorrow and hurt, like a kicked puppy. What kind of bastard kicks puppies anyway? Erik was a lot of things but heartless bastard he was not. Which was what led him to move in into his boyfriend's freaking _mini palace _and helping him take care of the brats he harbored there.

Charles had a big heart and no matter how many people took shelter in it, it never lacked a spot for more. He tried to help as much children as he could by providing them a home they could always fall back on. When the kids first came to stay there, none of them was able to believe that there could be someone so willing to give care and love and shelter for them. That they could be provided with a home, not a house but a _home_ where there was love, a puppy-eyed and doting father figure who looked far more younger than he should and of course plenty of hot chocolates and cookies.

But they had eventually albeit reluctantly-they had been through so much that it was hardly right to blame them really- accepted that someone like Charles Xavier did exist and despite his sudden outbursts of lectures on scientific mumbo-jumbo that no one could understand-except for Hank. When they started chattering away like the nerds they are it seemed like they were speaking their own language. If humans were revolutionized apes, Erik feared in Charles and Hank they had found a form of higher beings. They were doomed- he was truly one of a kind.

Erik was in no way considered naïve or innocent as Charles was. He had delved into the darker parts of human mind –relished in it in fact- and had never thought he deserved the happiness that the man named Charles brought him. Even the kids here had seen at least some glimpse of the horror of the human nature. Charles had been through his own problems when he was younger; neglected by his single mother, being taunted for his high level of intelligence, bullied for his scrawny form and cast aside in jealousy over his achievements. What made him different from men like Erik and delinquents like the kids he fostered under him was that even after all that, he managed to remain his jolly good self. He could never care to acknowledge the darker side of people, only their better side and that's what fundamentally made Charles well Charles.

He was too kind, too loving, too honest and too damned good at getting under peoples skin and making them walk the path of good. He was also an expert of guilt-tripping people and another thing was that he always apologizes -for everything- even if it wasn't his fault. Even if he was right. Even if he was the one who ends up being hurt. And so since Charles was simply being himself, everyone loved him dearly and can never say no to that beacon of warmth.

Especially Erik. He can never ever, ever say no to anything Charles asks. He will drown in that pool of bluey-blueness and obey his every command but alas the day has come, when this mortal named Erik must say the dreaded N-O word to his cute boyfriend.

Erik had tolerated many things from Charles- no matter how ridiculous or farfetched it seemed- but he had to draw the line somewhere. Having Steve Rogers in their bed was where the line came. In fact it wasn't a line; Erik decides he'll form a damned international border at that. Trespassers will be shot or tortured-painfully and slowly.

The moment Charles had dragged the skinny, scruffy and miserable looking lad into their home, Erik had felt it deep in the marrows of his boned. Steve Rogers was an enemy. He will take over Erik's spot in Charles heart and laugh at him when he succeeds while putting up an innocent look on his face.

Steve Rogers looked exquisite with his shaggy blond .hair, blue eyes and hair that looked ridiculously too perfect even underneath all that grime and dirt. The kids had all betrayed Vater and moved over to the enemies' side alongside their Vati. Charles had laughed-_laughed_- when he had said he didn't like this Steve Rogers one bit.

"Oh dear, darling Vater is so hilarious and _silly_" he had said with a smile.

And Erik had puffed up his chest like a man, scoffed and blatantly denied that offending comment. Then he had gone into hiding in his shed where he made metal sculptors with his tail between his legs.

With Charles love and care, Steve Rogers eventually looked like the sinfully gorgeous deceiving mutt he was. He mingled with everyone at home. The kids absolutely adored him and spent any spare moment they could to drool over him in awe. He was a constant companion of Charles though. He followed him anywhere he could like a shadow, striking up short but love filled conversations with his-_his!_ - lover. That dastardly thing had even managed to bowl over the kids tutor Emma Stone and she was un-bowlable by anything! She was dubbed the Ice Queen behind closed doors of the kids room and there she was purring and cooing at that imposter!

What did Erik do when Steve Rogers tried to get close to him? Dumped cold coffee on him of course. It was amusing to watch the crest- fallen face on that böse Kreatur. It even mad the chiding look Charles gave him feel less painful than it was.

Needless to stay Steve Rogers stood well away from him since then. Or Erik wishes so. He was a persistent one, that Steve Rogers. Despite the cold shoulder Erik often gave him, he kept trying to make peace. After a few months and too many of the 'look'from Charles, Erik had decide to yield, temporarily.

Though he was not dumping cold coffee on Steve Rogers both of them stay at a respectful distance from each other. Erik no longer minded that Steve intruded their quality time like reading in the library or playing chess or simply watching a movie. He had chosen to ignore the other.

Until he had woken up to find him in bed with his filthy paws around _his _Charles. He even had the _nerve_ to sleep in the middle of the bed, causing his filthy blonde hair to nearly suffocate Erik to death. Despite multiple attempts to dislodge him from the bed, Steve Rogers remained where he was contently. He was stronger than he looked.

Erik was so frustrated he actually growled at the böse Kreatur in their bed. That was what woke Charles up.

"Steve? What're you doing here in our bed?"

Erik smirked "Yes tell him what you're doing in _our_ bed creature!"

Charles sighed "I told you Erik, you can't call Steve a creature".

Erik tried to protest.

"Or filthy organism or cuss words in your mother tongue".

Erik grumpily folded his arms across his chest.

"I just woke up to his hair in my face, Charles! That's just disgusting. I can tolerate a lot but I will not let him climb into _our_ bed and steal _my_ cuddles!"

"Now, now Erik, I'm pretty sure he has a good explanation".

They both looked at Steve eagerly while he made a pitiful attempt at explaining.

After he was done Charles lunged and hugged him close and said "He was having a nightmare Erik. Poor thing".

Erik gritted his teeth, closed his eyes, took in deep, deep, _deep_ breaths and counted to 10 in his mind.

"I'm sorry Charles, I have tolerated him all this while even when he intrudes in our time spent together but this is IT. This is where I draw the line. He can't be in bed with you, with us! Ask him to go to his room".

Charles slumped sadly as Steve eyes reflected deep sorrow "I'm sorry Steve but you have to go to your room".

After a few more minutes of drama from the both of them which Erik decidedly ignored with eye-rolls and nail inspections, Steve finally left.

Erik grunted "We're washing these sheets tomorrow you hear me? I don't want any trace of him in our bedroom. It's off limits for him"

Charles sighed "what is it about him do you hate so much? He's really nice and sweet and loving".

"Maybe that's why I hate him"

Charles raised an eyebrow as Erik snuggled back into the blanket.

"So you're _jealou_s? Of _Steve_? Oh Erik honey, you're so adorable!" said Charles with a smile as he lied down next to Erik on his side.

"I'm not 'adorable' like you say. I hate him. Since I first saw him. You're mine you hear me? And I won't stand by and watch as a blond haired, blue eyed _god_ steals you from me."

Charles chuckled "Steve is not 'stealing' me away from you".

"He's taken over everyone's mind in this home! Everyone chooses Steve over Vater. They chose Vati's side instead. Little traitors. And you too. You love him. I see it in your eyes" Said Erik bitterly.

"I love everyone"

Erik snorted "he has that special love from you".

Charles snuggled closer into Erik's side "you silly man. Stop being so possessively jealous. Yes, I do love him. Maybe in that 'special' way as you say but do you know what made me bring him home in the first place?"

"That bugger hypnotized you that's why. Fooled you with that solemnly soulful face of his"

Charles tapped his index finger on Erik's lips "Language my sweet, language. But as I was saying what made me take him in is that he reminded me off you Erik".

Erik made an offended face at that.

Charles smiled fondly "even after all those terrible things done to him. Even after living on the streets for so long, he remained strong. He didn't let anyone beat him down. He had pride and honor. He was a stubborn little guy and when I saw him I saw Erik, the man that I love with all my heart. The _only_ man I love and ever will. Won't you give him a chance?"

As he said this Charles looked pointedly at Erik. With his very, very blue, very, very adorable and very, very irresistible puppy-eyes. Cranked up to its maximum capabilities. Erik was doomed.

Erik sighed again.

"Fine, I'll be nice to him. He actually is a pretty nice fellow. Tell him Charles and I'll bite you. But don't expect me to fawn over him. I just won't dump my cold coffee on him anymore. At best I'll remain civil to Steve Rogers, nothing else".

Charles dropped a kiss on his lover's lips "That's all I need my love."

Erik wrapped his hand around Charles and dragged him closer to him. He claimed a few more kisses, more longer and passionate than the one before "and you better not kiss him you hear?"

Charles simply huffed at that and swatted his arm.

Erik placed a final kiss on the mop of his lover's hair. A few minutes passed in silence and Erik basked in the joy of holding his one true love in his arms.

"Charles?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to teach you not to randomly bring in anymore strays. And to not give you the honor of naming them"

"But, it's a good name!" protested Charles from where he was lying on Erik's chest.

Erik laughed lightly.

"What on earth possessed you to name a dog with the name of one of the greatest superhero? You couldn't name him Benji, or Lucky or hell, Mutt? You had to name him Steve Rogers."

."Captain's the greatest. Now shut up and sleep or I'll let Steve back in. Or kiss him"

Erik admitted defeat and hugging his beloved close, he fell into a deep slumber.

~There's too many kitty cuddles bestowed by Charles. So he gives doggie cuddles instead! And Erik cuddles! And Erik growls in possessiveness…yay!

This is what happens when you don't sleep…= = ".

I'ma need mah' Cherik cuddles now!~


End file.
